


[83line/澈特] 我暗恋的那个笨蛋

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 我暗恋的那个笨蛋 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 班霸澈 x 班长特主澈特 双向暗恋有赫海, 源声, 贤旭提及HE OCC 全员同班级
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 我暗恋的那个笨蛋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175441
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

班霸澈 x 班长特

(1)

金希澈顶着一头凌乱的短发, 大脚一伸把家门用力踢开快速跑下了楼梯, 手上拿着还来不及系上的领带, 单边肩膀上背着一个红色的背包, 身上的衬衫钮釦也扣得七歪八扭的.

朴正洙早就已经倚着他家楼下的自行车在等着, 看见他连滚带爬地冲下楼, 微微一笑把手中的书放回了书包里, 接着把摆在自行车篮子里的三明治递给了刚好跑到了他面前的金希澈.

「正洙...我闹钟坏了..明天!明天肯定不迟到了!」金希澈接过朴正洙递来的三明治大口地吃着, 单手试图把领带系在脖子上.

「少来了...我还不知道你?昨晚又打游戏打到半夜了吧?这次是跟李赫宰还是曹圭贤啊?」朴正洙接过金希澈手中的领带轻轻踮起了脚在金希澈的脖子上绕了一圈, 把领带系好后又抬头整理了一下金希澈凌乱的头发.

「嘻嘻圭贤...我就知道什么都暪不过正洙...不过说起李赫宰那个臭小子我就来气, 说好了一起决一死战的, 那小子打了一场就跑去给李东海打电话了..重色轻友!还是正洙对我最好了!」金希澈一手揽过朴正洙的肩膀, 脸颊上扬起了大大的酒窝.

「行了吧你..你想要的作业在我书包里, 回到学校你自己拿去抄吧!衬衫快扣好, 再不走我们就真的要迟到了!」朴正洙轻轻推了金希澈一下, 看着捂着肚子在喊疼的人忍不住就被逗笑了, 整理了一下衬衫上的皱摺后就先一步侧着身坐上了自行车的后座.

金希澈得意地笑着, 低头把衬衫上的钮釦重新扣好, 把自己的大红色书包放到篮子里靠着朴正洙纯白色的书包, 长腿一跨就坐到了自行车的坐位上, 朴正洙伸出双手扯着金希澈的衬衫下摆.

「给你说过多少次了, 得这样抓你才不会掉!」放在衣服下摆的手被金希澈拽着往前拉, 一双手臂刚好就环在金希澈的腰上.

下斜坡的自行车开得飞快, 深秋清爽的微风拂过朴正洙微红的脸颊, 只有他自己才知道他为什么不敢主动去环住金希澈的腰, 也只有他自己才知道他此刻的心跳声有多快.

「到了!」金希澈忽然发出的声音唤回了朴正洙飘远的思绪, 还没来得及给任何反应, 整个人就因为自行车急速剎停的冲力而撞上了金希澈的后背, 朴正洙才刚褪下去的红晕又迅速浮上了脸颊.

「正洙哥希澈哥!」金钟云从远处看到二人的身影就拉着崔始源跑了过来.

「正洙哥你的脸怎么这么红?生病了吗?」崔始源看了眼朴正洙涨红的脸颊担忧地问.

「啊关你什么事?金钟云你能不能好好管一下你家崔始源?」看着脸皮薄的朴正洙脸都快红成西红柿了, 金希澈伸出右脚一脚踢向崔始源.

「唷...希澈哥也太保护正洙哥了吧...问一句就得踢我家小马了?」本来还在笑着的金钟云看到男朋友被踢就不乐意了, 叉着腰把崔始源拉到了身后.

「那当然!正洙可是归我管的啊!」金希澈也不恼, 笑嘻嘻地把脸凑到朴正洙的面前.

「我怎么自己都不知道我什么时候归你管了?」朴正洙微微笑着, 嘴角挂上了浅浅的梨窝, 伸出一只手轻轻把金希澈的脸推开.

「正洙可不能不认帐!不是从五岁开始就归我管了吗?」金希澈厚脸皮地笑着把脸转了回来.

「我觉得我们还是先管管那边的小情侣吧!太腻歪了!」朴正洙看着金希澈的身后摇了摇头, 金希澈顺着朴正洙的目光转过头, 李赫宰和李东海正捧着一盒草莓牛奶分喝着.

「啊李赫宰李东海!一大清早的收歛一点好不好?」金希澈一声大吼把正沉醉在自己世界的二人唤了回来, 李东海脸颊通红地打了李赫宰一拳, 被傻乎乎地笑着的李赫宰抓着手走向了正在看笑话的其他人.

「你滚开别碰我!」在听到叫喊声后的一秒钟, 金厉旭才扶着墙壁缓慢地出现在大家的眼前.

「小萌小萌...不要生气嘛...我下次肯定轻一点!我发誓!」追在后面的曹圭贤小心翼翼地搀扶着.

「不是吧曹圭贤..你昨晚和我打游戏打到凌晨一点耶...还能搞成这样?」金希澈难以置信地问.

「那一点到天亮不是还有很多时间嘛...」曹圭贤把金厉旭扶到位子上坐着.

「你以前不是个受吗?」看着曹圭贤被金厉旭狠瞪的样子, 崔始源忍不住开口揶揄, 他和曹圭贤曾经在一起的事并不是什么秘密, 二人再见亦是朋友, 只是特别喜欢挖苦对方而已.

「那是我年少无知被你骗了!小旭那么软萌, 我才舍不得让他当攻...」曹圭贤朝崔始源翻了翻白眼.

「啊曹圭贤!你再说, 以后我爸妈出国我就不去你家住了!」金厉旭的脸羞得像个苹果, 曹圭贤马上又换上了笑嘻嘻的样子蹲在了金厉旭的跟前.

「叮铃铃」

上课钟声响起, 金希澈这才反应过来自己的作业还没有抄, 刚想开口问身旁的朴正洙, 一本写着朴正洙名字的作业就已经出现在他面前了.

给朴正洙送去一个大大的飞吻后, 金希澈就跑回了自己的位置上努力抄作业了, 朴正洙没好气地笑着摇了摇头, 也走到了金希澈旁边的位置上坐了下来.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

班霸澈 x 班长特

(2)

食堂...

「希澈哥呢?刚才不是还在吗?」曹圭贤把一份餐点放到金厉旭的面前, 疑惑地张望了一圈却还是不见金希澈的身影.

「他说他去找正洙哥!」李东海转过头来回话, 被李赫宰不乐意地拽了回来重新抱着.

「耶你们说...希澈哥是不是喜欢正洙哥啊?」金厉旭咬着筷子头思考着.

「你才发现啊?」金钟云对感情事向来敏锐, 金希澈和朴正洙之间的事, 他老早就看透了, 只是一直也没有说什么问什么.

「所以是真的?我就说嘛...希澈哥都快把正洙哥宠上天了!」李赫宰恍然大悟地拍了拍自己的大腿.

「那你们说...正洙哥喜欢希澈哥吗?」夹起一块炒年糕放进嘴里, 李东海口齿不清地问着.

「我觉得喜欢, 正洙哥也很宠希澈哥啊!」曹圭贤边把菜夹到金厉旭的碗里边歪着头想.

「肯定都喜欢啊!他们都快要比我们这些真的情侣更腻歪了....呃...除了李俩...」金钟云激动地拍了下桌子, 话刚说出口又看了看正咬着同一块年糕的李赫宰和李东海, 就又补上了一句.

「那他们为什么还不在一起呢?」崔始源正忙着把金钟云拍掉的筷子捡回来, 蹲在地上抬起头看向其他人, 大家你眼看我眼的, 谁都想不出来个答案.

「一个不敢说, 另一个又不敢问, 就一直拖到现在囉!」一直在默默享受着炒猪肉饭的申东熙在吃完了最后一口猪肉后, 才看透一切地回答了崔始源的问题.

走廊...

「你怎么在这里?」把班上同学的作业交到教师办公室后, 朴正洙一拐弯就看到了倚着墙壁看着他笑的金希澈, 压抑着狂跳的心, 朴正洙假装若无其事地走向金希澈.

「等你啊!怕我们的班长太笨了, 找不到去食堂的路..」金希澈一把勾住朴正洙的脖子, 把朴正洙整个人拉向自己的怀里.

「你才笨!你才找不到去食堂的路!」朴正洙伸出双手捏着金希澈的脸颊, 把金希澈捏得大声求饶才满意地放了手.

「我笨就我笨嘛...干嘛捏人家的脸啦?很疼耶!都红起来了!」金希澈揉了揉被捏疼的脸颊, 虽然明知道是那人装可怜的技俩, 毕竟自己下手的力度不大, 可朴正洙还是没忍住伸手帮人揉了揉压根儿就没有半点红的脸颊.

「嘻嘻就知道正洙舍不得!我们走吧!我刚跟食堂啊姨给你留了你最爱吃的炸鸡!」金希澈得意地笑着, 揽过朴正洙的肩膀向食堂的方向走去.

「炸鸡!!不过我...」朴正洙听到金希澈的话眼都发亮了, 食堂的炸鸡总是很快被卖光, 朴正洙本来以为今天是不可能吃上了.

「还想吃年糕汤是吧?」金希澈打断了朴正洙的话, 一副了然于心的样子看着一旁的朴正洙.

「你怎么知道的?」朴正洙惊讶地扭头看向金希澈.

「因为我了解正洙啊!你上个礼拜就说想吃了, 食堂只有周一才有年糕汤啊, 你肯定想吃!」看着朴正洙惊喜的样子, 金希澈心里更是飘飘然了.

「没关系..我下个礼拜一再吃嘛...今天就先吃炸鸡!」朴正洙低下头嘴角忍不住上扬, 比起吃不吃得到年糕汤, 他更在意向来粗线条的金希澈竟然记得自己上个礼拜随口说的一句话.

「有关系!怎么就没有关系呢?因为我给我自己留了啊!我们混着吃!我们正洙想吃的东西一定要吃到的!」看着把整个人都趴在他身上的金希澈, 朴正洙扬起了嘴角, 不禁想起了二人第一次见面的情境.

在金希澈五岁的那一年, 他跟着家人从江原道搬到了首尔, 爸爸妈妈和姐姐在屋子里面忙着收拾, 百无聊赖的金希澈悄悄跑了出去, 就在新家附近的那个小公园里, 五岁的金希澈认识了同样五岁的朴正洙.

那时候的朴正洙被几个初中生围在了中间欺负, 几个初中生伸手去抢他的巧克力, 巧克力被抢的小男孩小脸哭得满是泪痕, 因太害怕而跌坐在地上时手掌心甚至还不小心擦破了皮.

看着小男孩坐在地上无助的样子, 金希澈无所畏惧地冲了上前用尽全身的力气把一个初中生推开, 张开双手用小小的身躯把可怜兮兮的朴正洙护在了自己身后.

可五岁的金希澈哪里是那些初中生的对手, 一个比较高大的男生拎着金希澈衣服的领子就把他凭空拽了起来, 金希澈拚命挣扎却还是够不到地面, 男生把他摔在地上, 他的膝盖被摔破了皮, 还来不及看看自己的伤口, 他就听到朴正洙哭得更利害了, 回头一看只见那群初中生又走向朴正洙了.

强忍着膝盖传来的疼痛, 金希澈扑了过去把朴正洙护在了怀里, 还好这个时候, 那群初中生的老师出现了, 那几个初中生被他们的老师带走了.

而金希澈则被朴正洙带回了家, 五岁的小男孩笨手笨脚地给金希澈的伤口贴着创可贴, 似乎是因为觉得自己害金希澈受伤了, 朴正洙贴着贴着就又哭了起来.

「别哭了!以后我罩着你!我叫金希澈, 你呢?」看着朴正洙哭得小小的肩膀都一抽一抽的, 金希澈捧起了朴正洙的小脸, 扬起大大的笑容看着哭得可怜的小男孩.

「朴正洙...」朴正洙眨了眨还泛着泪光的眼睛, 抽了抽哭得通红的鼻子, 扬起了甜甜的小梨窝向金希澈用力地点了点头.

而从那一天起, 他们几乎形影不离...

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

班霸澈 x 班长特

(3)

朴正洙性格温柔, 品学兼优的他从小就是父母老师眼中一等一的乖孩子, 可问题就是由于知道他从不轻易发怒, 身为班长的他很多时候都没有办法压制得了班上的同学.

幸好从小到大, 朴正洙的身边都会有金希澈的存在, 本身就自带气场的金希澈, 每次只要一个眼神就能让班上吵得像闹市一样的同学统统安静下来听朴正洙说话.

要说金希澈对朴正洙的保护到底是出于什么, 其实刚开始的时候就只是出于金希澈本身看不得朴正洙总被欺负的正义感, 后来就变成了不明所以的保护欲, 再后来二人踏入了青春期, 开始知道什么叫做情爱后, 懵懂的少年这才知道自己是爱上朴正洙了.

他喜欢朴正洙在路边看到流浪猫狗时会怜惜的善良, 他喜欢朴正洙总是抓着他碎碎念的可爱模样, 他喜欢他脸颊上的梨窝, 喜欢他眼角的笑纹, 就连他熟睡时发出的小小打呼声他都喜欢得不得了.

他喜欢朴正洙, 他想每天醒来都能看见他, 他想用恋人的身份牵着他的手而不是以兄弟之名揽着他的肩, 他想和他走遍整个韩国甚至整个世界.

他能感觉到朴正洙对他也是不一样的, 但他不肯定朴正洙是否愿意和他一起迈出那一步, 他也不知道到底什么时候才是他们打破友情这个枷锁的最佳时间, 他太害怕失去朴正洙了, 因为太喜欢了, 所以也就变得很胆怯了...

课室...

午饭过后, 是学校的午休时间, 朴正洙只要吃饱了就会犯困, 所以每天他都会趴在桌子上睡一个短短的午觉.

而金希澈则是从来都不会睡觉, 他总会把脸枕在自己的胳膊上, 盯着朴正洙安稳的睡颜, 直到朴正洙的睫毛微微颤抖, 他才会闭上眼睛然后重新睁开, 假装自己也是一样刚刚才睡醒.

可今天趴在桌子上的金希澈, 总觉得后脑勺被什么人盯着似的, 撇了一眼还在睡梦中的人, 金希澈轻轻转过了头, 刚好迎上了李赫宰和李东海充满玩味的笑容.

金希澈无声地在脖子前划了一下, 又竖起一根手指放在唇上警告二人别乱说话, 刚想再比划个什么动作, 朴正洙却忽然动了一下胳膊, 吓了金希澈急忙重新趴回了桌子上.

「唔...希澈啊...午休时间结束了吗?」朴正洙还没睡醒的声音还带着浓浓的鼻音, 把头抬了起来向着金希澈, 可双眼却紧紧闭着不愿意睁开.

「还没呢...你再睡会儿...」金希澈故意打了个呵欠才回话, 见朴正洙没有怀疑地重新趴回桌子上, 金希澈才轻轻松了一口气.

午休后...

「好了好了, 有什么你们下课后再自己慢慢聊, 现在大家把书本翻开第83页先看一下...班长!把今天早上收好的班费交给我, 我点好了我们就上课了啊!」架着一副金丝眼镜的班主任向朴正洙微微一笑就坐到了位子上.

朴正洙急忙弯腰把手伸进书包里去拿, 可原来放着班费的小袋子却不见了踪影, 朴正洙不敢相信地把挂在桌子旁的背包放到了大腿上又翻了一遍却还是不见, 朴正洙紧捏着背包的手都颤抖了, 那可是班上所有同学一整年的班费啊!

「怎么啦?」金希澈察觉到朴正洙异常的举动, 把手伸了过去握住了朴正洙颤抖着的手安抚着.

「班费不见了...怎么办啊希澈?」朴正洙不知所措地抬头看向金希澈, 双眼急得都泛红了, 金希澈接过朴正洙的背包又翻了一遍, 果然真的不见了.

「班长?」班主任的叫喊声让本就慌乱的人更是恐慌, 泪水一下子就蓄满了眼眶, 刚想起身向老师坦白, 却被金希澈一把按回了位子上.

「报告老师!我把班费弄丢了!今天早上班长把班费交给我保管, 可现在不知道为什么找不到了...」金希澈直接从座位上站了起来, 看着金希澈把责任全揽到了自己的身上, 朴正洙连忙扯着金希澈的裤管摇了摇头想要阻止他.

「李老师?这应该是你们班的吧?食堂的啊姨交给我的, 我看上面有你们班同学的名字...」一名顶了一头长直发的老师轻轻敲了敲班房的门, 看着那位女老师手上拿着的熟悉的小袋子, 朴正洙这才松了一口气.

可结果金希澈还是被班主任罚了, 看着金希澈在门外罚站的背影, 朴正洙自责得红了鼻尖, 趁着班主任背过身在黑板上写字, 金希澈偷偷转向了朴正洙, 趴在窗户上冲朴正洙扮了一个奇丑无比的鬼脸.

朴正洙忍不住被逗笑, 急忙捂住自己的嘴巴, 见班主任丝毫没有发现的样子, 才又偷偷用眼尾撇向了金希澈, 门外的人已经转了回去, 朴正洙重新把目光放回了自己的课本上, 心里暖烘烘的感觉却怎样也挥之不去.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

班霸澈 x 班长特

(4)

因为金希澈今天早上又睡过头的关系, 当二人赶到学校门口的时候, 班上的同学已经大多都登上了校门口的旅游巴士了, 坐在窗口位置的李东海隔着车窗向金希澈和朴正洙招了招手, 朴正洙向李东海笑了笑, 急忙拉着金希澈就也登上了巴士.

今天是他们班级一年一度的班级旅行, 也不知道学校今年为什么那么好, 过去都是些不用花多少钱的露营或者是当天来回的小旅行, 可今年竟然给他们搞了一个去滑雪村的两天一夜.

车子缓缓向着他们的目的地驶去, 车上的同学三五成群地聊着天, 大家似乎都对这两天一夜的旅行感到很兴奋.

朴正洙把目光从窗外的风景收了回来, 金希澈正拿着手机玩着最新款的小游戏, 朴正洙对游戏的兴趣不大, 看了几眼也看不太懂金希澈到底在玩些什么.

身体随着车子摇摇晃晃的, 朴正洙本就有点困, 被这么一晃就更想睡了, 刚准备靠着椅子睡一会儿, 却被前排椅子靠垫上的影子吸引了目光.

他和金希澈的影子被窗外的太阳照射在前排的靠垫上, 朴正洙斜眼看了看正沉迷在游戏当中的金希澈, 悄悄地一点一点把身体往金希澈的方向移动, 直到靠垫上自己影子的头靠在了金希澈的肩膀上.

「嘻嘻...」看着椅子上的倒影, 朴正洙一时没注意笑了出来.

「笑什么?」金希澈刚好结束了一关的挑战, 看着无缘无故忽然自己一个人笑了起来的朴正洙, 微微皱起了眉头疑惑地问.

「没有!我没笑!谁...谁笑啦?我...我困了...我先睡了...再....再见...不是...晚...不是...反正别吵我!」金希澈突然发出的声音吓了朴正洙一跳, 连忙坐直了身子, 脸颊一瞬间涨得通红, 像个做坏事被发现的小孩那样笨拙地说着乱成一团的话, 愈想表现得若无其事却反而愈是慌乱, 朴正洙索性闭上眼睛靠在靠垫上不再去看金希澈.

车子又再行驶了十几公里, 本来闭上眼睛装睡的人不知不觉中真的睡了过去, 毛茸茸的脑袋随着车子的摆动而摇摇晃晃的.

金希澈把手中的手机收了起来, 伸手在朴正洙的眼前挥了两下, 见人没有反应, 才悄悄把自己往朴正洙的方向移动, 把肩膀垫在朴正洙摇摇晃晃的头下方, 再轻轻伸手把朴正洙的头按在自己的肩上.

肩膀和朴正洙的头接触的那一刻, 金希澈随即闭上双眼假装睡得正沉, 过了十几秒见旁边没有任何动静后, 才悄悄睁开一条小缝偷偷看了一眼朴正洙.

朴正洙睡得正沉, 对金希澈的行为完全没有任何反应, 只伸出舌头舔了舔略为干涸的嘴唇就又继续睡了过去.

金希澈轻轻舒了一口气, 脸颊上忍不住挂上了大大的笑容, 把自己的头靠上朴正洙的头顶后也跟着睡了过去了, 却不知这一幕早已被坐在不远处的金钟云全看在了眼里.

崔始源把上巴士前买的饭团拆掉包装纸, 包好然后递到了金钟云的面前, 正在看好戏的人哪里甘心就这样被打断了, 一手就把崔始源递来的饭团给推开了.

崔始源轻轻叹了一口气, 掰过金钟云的下巴, 把人的脸转了回来就吻了上去, 时间过去了几分钟, 被吻到脸颊通红的人乖巧地接过了饭团一口咬了下去.

滑雪度假村...

「正洙哥!我和你睡一间好不好?」李东海整个人趴到了朴正洙的身上, 朴正洙微微愣住了, 他本来是打算和金希澈睡一间的.

「我是无所谓啦...不过东海你不跟赫宰睡吗?」朴正洙的目光悄悄移向了正背向他和李赫宰在说话的金希澈, 金希澈没说什么, 他也就不好意思拒绝李东海, 毕竟本来就没有说好要睡同一间的...

「又不是没跟赫宰睡过...可我没有和正洙哥睡过啊....我想跟正洙哥聊天嘛...」李东海比朴正洙还要高上一些, 抱着朴正洙撒娇把朴正洙摇得都快要晕了.

「啪」

看着旁边黑着脸抿着嘴, 不动声色一手把手中的笔截断的金希澈, 李赫宰连忙把没有眼力见的李东海拉回了自己的房间.

「正洙哥~~~要和我睡一间吗?」李赫宰和李东海走后, 金希澈换上了大大的笑脸, 趴在朴正洙的身上蹭着朴正洙的颈窝撒娇, 毛茸茸的发丝扫过朴正洙的侧颈, 把朴正洙痒得笑着轻轻把金希澈推开.

「啊金希澈你弄得我好痒啊!快进来, 不然我可要关门了!」朴正洙笑着逃到了房间去, 金希澈无声地做了一个欢呼的动作, 连忙拿起背包也跟着进了房间.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

班霸澈 x 班长特

(5)

这个滑雪度假村是一个一年四季都营业的滑雪村, 虽然已经踏入了冬天, 可今年韩国的雪来得有点晚, 一直到现在都还没有下雪, 朴正洙看着面前白茫茫的一片雪地, 简直是不敢相信面前的竟然都是人造雪.

脚上穿着适合在雪地行走的鞋子, 朴正洙好奇地踩了几下, 人造雪踩起来软绵绵的, 看起来也和真的雪没有太大的差别, 洁白无暇的雪花铺满了整个山头.

朴正洙像个小孩子一样在雪地上跳动了几下, 往回一看, 地上留下了他的一排脚印, 他小心翼翼地后退着, 踩在自己刚刚走过来的那些脚印上.

「啊!」后背忽然被什么东西砸了一下, 朴正洙回头一看, 只见金希澈正拿着两个小雪球看着他.

「金希澈又获得了一分!」看见朴正洙转过身来, 金希澈得意地冲他一笑, 左手上的雪球一掷, 又砸在了朴正洙的外套上.

「啊金希澈你偷袭!让我扔回来!」朴正洙从地上捡起一小堆雪往金希澈的方向跑去, 在雪地上跑动起来不容易, 双脚被埋在脚边的雪困住了, 朴正洙摇晃了几下终于还是失去平衡地往后跌坐了下去.

金希澈被朴正洙的样子逗笑, 捂着肚子放声地笑着, 提起脚边笑边往朴正洙的方向走去, 本想伸出手把坐在地上的人给拉起来, 却不料反而被朴正洙一把扯了下来, 整个人趴在了朴正洙的旁边, 看着从雪地上抬起头的金希澈, 朴正洙忍不住也仰起头大笑了起来.

「朴正洙获得十分!金希澈失败!」朴正洙从雪地上抱起一大堆雪扔到金希澈的身上, 金希澈故作凶狠地瞪着朴正洙, 然而不到五秒, 二人就同时憋不住地笑倒在对方身上了.

直到金希澈笑到差点要喘不过气来, 他才擦了擦眼角的泪水, 从雪地上爬了起来, 拍了拍身上沾上的雪花, 向还坐在地上的朴正洙伸出了手把人拉了起来.

班上的同学早就已经不知道都跑哪里去了, 金希澈和朴正洙在雪地上漫无目的地走着, 朴正洙的平衡力不好, 每走一步都摇摇晃晃的, 金希澈索性拉过朴正洙的手牵上了.

「牵着吧...别到时候摔了又要哭了..」金希澈不用照镜子也能猜到自己此刻的脸会有多红, 毕竟他觉得自己整张脸都要憋出火来了.

朴正洙的脸涨得通红, 本想开口反驳的话全被扑通扑通地狂跳的心跳声堵在了喉咙, 低头看着二人牵在一起的手, 乖乖地被金希澈牵着往前走.

「小心!」身后忽然传来的惊呼声唤回了二人的思绪, 金希澈的反应比较敏锐, 下意识往声音的来源看去, 只见一个正在滑雪的人控制不住方向马上就要撞上二人了.

几乎是下意识的反射动作, 金希澈从后把朴正洙拥入了自己的怀里, 比朴正洙要宽上一些的肩膀把人紧紧护在了怀中, 朴正洙反应过来时, 自己已经被金希澈的双臂环住了, 微红的脸颊贴在金希澈的胸膛上, 强而有力的心跳声环绕在耳边.

「你没事吗?」等那个滑雪的人拐弯走远后, 金希澈这才放开朴正洙, 拉着人转了好几圈, 就怕朴正洙有什么地方受了伤.

朴正洙微笑着摇头, 还没来得及看清就又被重新拥进了金希澈的怀里, 金希澈的双臂抱得很用力, 朴正洙被勒得有点疼, 整张脸埋在金希澈的怀里, 几乎快要不能呼吸, 双手放在金希澈的腰间轻轻往外推了几下, 金希澈这才把他松开.

「哈哈哈还好你没事...我...我说过要罩你一辈子的嘛...我金希澈可不能言而无信...你说对吧....」金希澈夸张地笑着试图掩饰他的慌张, 低着头目光盯着白茫茫的雪地不敢看朴正洙一眼.

「希澈哥正洙哥!原来你们在这里!」申东熙的声音从稍远的地方传来, 朴正洙吓了一跳, 急忙把差点就要抚上金希澈头顶的手放了下来.

「我们打算去小卖部吃点下午茶, 你们要去吗?」金厉旭挽着曹圭贤的手臂跟在申东熙身后.

「我们...是不是来得不是时候?」申东熙看了看二人微红的脸颊, 戳了戳一旁的曹圭贤.

「不是!我们没有!」金希澈和朴正洙同时把头抬起, 夸张的反应反而显得更此地无银, 曹圭贤偷偷在心里笑了笑, 搂着金厉旭先一步走在前头, 申东熙也摸了摸鼻子往小卖部的方向走去.

「那我们也走吧!我们正洙啊..是个不会在雪地上走的笨蛋啊!我可不敢丢下你自己一个...」金希澈揽过朴正洙的肩膀把人往自己怀里拉.

「你才笨!我可是班长!」朴正洙扁起嘴从金希澈的怀里挣脱开来.

「好你不笨!你只是不会走路!」金希澈把双手放在身后看着朴正洙向后退了一步.

「啊金希澈!」朴正洙伸手想去打金希澈, 却不料又失去平衡地准备要往后倒, 金希澈连忙上前把人扶稳.

「好啦我错了行了吧?是我不会走路要我们班长陪我去小卖部行了吧?走啦我要饿死了!」金希澈拉了拉朴正洙的手腕, 听着金希澈明显讨好的话语, 朴正洙满意地笑着任由金希澈拉着他的手向小卖部走去.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

班霸澈 x 班长特

(6)

晚饭过后, 躲开了学校老师的突击检查后, 一群人全挤在了房间面积最大的李赫宰和李东海的房间里, 看着整个房间被弄得乱成一团的样子, 李赫宰心里无比后悔, 要是几个小时前他不从崔始源的手上抢来这间房间, 那现在他就不用坐在这里看着那群人搞乱自己的房间还不敢吭声了.

申东熙不知道从哪儿搞来了一块白布, 白布上印着不同颜色的圆点, 另外还有二颗骰子, 一颗印着与白布上相同的颜色, 另一颗则印着不同的身体部位, 游戏的玩法也很简单, 每个人掷到什么颜色和部位就要用那个部位去碰白布上相应的颜色圆点, 最先撑不住倒下的人就输了.

听完了游戏的规则后, 李东海兴奋地晃着李赫宰的胳膊, 李赫宰宠溺地摸了摸李东海的头发, 反正又改变不了房间被弄乱的事实, 干脆先好好玩完再说吧.

游戏需要一个主持人来协助那些双手抵在白布上而不能动的玩家, 金厉旭以身高差距太多为理由自告奋勇地当起了主持人.

「红色和右手!」金厉旭替双手分别都按在了白布上的朴正洙掷好了骰子, 朴正洙的下半身被李东海拦住了难以动弹, 按在蓝色圆点的右手从李赫宰的腋下收了回来向远在角落的红色圆点迈进.

眼看只差那么一点点的距离就能碰上红色的圆点了, 朴正洙深呼吸了一下, 咬紧牙关再把手向红色的圆点伸去, 勾了几次最后终于成功把手按在了红色圆点的圈内.

朴正洙兴奋地抬起头, 却发现金希澈的脸就在自己的面前, 瞳孔因为过于接近的距离而紧张得放大了, 朴正洙甚至能感受到金希澈喷洒在自己脸上的鼻息.

后背忽然被正在游戏中的金钟云推了一下, 朴正洙被推得整个人都向前移了一点, 嘴唇微微擦过了金希澈的嘴唇, 还没来得及给予任何的反应, 他和金希澈就双双往一旁的地上倒去了.

朴正洙急忙从地上爬了起来, 努力把心中的悸动给压下去, 耳朵却骗不了人地泛红了起来, 他悄悄把手伸向自己的唇瓣摸了一下.

刚刚的算是他和金希澈的初吻吗?虽然刚刚的一切都发生在电光火石间, 而且那只是很轻地擦过了一下, 但应该可以算是吻吧?不过还好吻得那么轻, 这样金希澈应该没有发现吧?

朴正洙一边庆幸着一边意犹未尽地又摸了自己的唇瓣一下, 却不知道背向他的金希澈此刻也正以同样的心态做着和自己同样的动作.

便利店...

输了游戏的金希澈和朴正洙被指派去便利店补给已经快要吃完的零食和饮料, 便利店位于度假村入口的位置, 距离他们的房间大约需要十五分钟的路程.

从便利店走出来的二人并肩走在返回房间的路上, 手上各自拿着一个装满零食的塑料袋, 金希澈从袋子中掏出了一盒温暖的巧克力牛奶, 眼角撇向一直盯着他手上的巧克力牛奶的朴正洙, 看着那写满了一脸的渴望, 金希澈努力憋着笑意, 把巧克力牛奶递到了朴正洙的面前.

「你不喝吗?」朴正洙盯着巧克力牛奶的双眼都发光了, 虽然扭过了头去问金希澈, 可双手却已经忍不住捧上了盒子了.

「我拿错了...本来想拿隔壁的牛奶的, 今天不太想喝巧克力, 你喝吧!」金希澈假装嫌弃地把巧克力牛奶塞到朴正洙的手里, 其实这盒巧克力牛奶本来就是他买给朴正洙的, 刚刚他看到朴正洙站在巧克力牛奶面前看了好久, 可是最终却还是没有拿起就转身走了, 所以金希澈趁朴正洙不注意的时候, 就偷偷把巧克力牛奶塞到了自己的篮子里.

「我有牛奶!这个给你饮!」朴正洙从袋子里掏出了一瓶牛奶递给金希澈, 金希澈接过一看, 竟然还是自己平常特别喜欢喝却也特别贵的那一个牌子的牛奶.

看着金希澈扬起大大的酒窝, 朴正洙悄悄转过身, 嘴角忍不住挂上了甜甜的梨窝, 心里偷偷地庆幸着, 还好自己刚刚没有受不住诱惑而买了自己喜欢的巧克力牛奶, 还好他最后都有坚持住把金希澈喜欢的牛奶放进篮子里.

金希澈拆开牛奶的包装, 透过吸管吸了一大口牛奶, 揽着朴正洙的肩膀继续向房间走去, 这条小路不在滑雪场的范围里, 昏暗的小路只有数枝微弱的街灯作照明, 路的两旁都是些秃了的树干, 金希澈透过微弱的灯光撇看身旁的人, 看着双手捧着巧克力牛奶笑得一脸满足的朴正洙, 金希澈忽然希望这条路可以变得长一些.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

班霸澈 x 班长特

(7)

忽然感觉到有什么东西滴落在头顶的位置, 朴正洙疑惑地摸了摸, 指尖只感觉碰到了冰冰凉凉的水珠, 下意识地抬头一看, 只见一片片洁白的雪花正从天上慢慢的落下.

「是初雪!」金希澈伸出手接过一片雪花, 也像朴正洙那样抬头看向漆黑的星空, 天上飘落的雪花愈来愈多, 像小小的羽毛那样, 飘落在路旁枯树的分支上, 也缓缓地飘落在地上, 不一会儿就把小路染上了一片白色.

一片小小的雪花轻轻落在了朴正洙高挺的鼻尖上, 金希澈情不自禁地伸出手替朴正洙把雪花拨掉, 鼻尖上忽然传来的温热感把朴正洙的注意力唤了回来, 下意识就扭头看向了旁边的金希澈, 雪花缓缓落在了地面, 金希澈的手却仍然停留在朴正洙的鼻尖, 二人四目相投, 周遭的事物彷彿在一瞬间都静止了.

直到又一片雪花飘落到金希澈的指尖上, 金希澈这才回过神来, 把手从朴正洙的鼻尖上挪开, 朴正洙的心扑通扑通地跳着, 手中被喝光的巧克力牛奶盒子不知道什么时候已经被捏得扁扁的.

「希澈啊...你...有听说过吗?要是初雪的时候, 你是和你喜欢的那个人一起看到的, 那么...你和那个人就能永远幸福地在一起吗?」朴正洙深深吸了一口气, 强装镇定地看着远方被雪花布满的一棵枯树, 脸颊泛上红晕, 拽着衣服下摆的手也止不住地颤抖.

「有....」金希澈的心彷彿漏跳了一拍, 然后迅速地又狂跳了起来, 早在心里脑海里演练了上百万次的告白, 此刻却全部都忘得一干二净, 向来灵活的脑袋象是被掏空了一样, 找不到任何一字一词去诉说那满腔的爱意.

朴正洙一直看着前方不敢去看金希澈, 寂静的小路上只有他和金希澈的呼吸声, 宁静得朴正洙甚至能听到自己响亮的心跳声正不断地冲击着, 彷彿要从心房里突破出来, 刚刚那一瞬间的勇气, 随着时间一分一秒的过去, 也同时在一点一滴地流逝.

「我们快点回去吧!他们等很久了...」就在金希澈好不容易组织好话语时, 朴正洙却已经先一步微笑着打断了他还来不及说出口的告白.

看着朴正洙走在前头的背影, 金希澈悔恨地捶打了自己的大腿一下, 暗暗在心底里咒骂着刚刚那个胆怯的自己, 可再后悔最后也只能叹了口气假装若无其事地追上朴正洙的步伐.

金希澈和朴正洙的房间...

金希澈打开浴室的大门, 湿热的蒸气从打开的门缝里涌出, 扑向那怕开了暖气还是稍冷的房间, 正在整理行李的朴正洙被热气吸引了注意力, 回头一看, 只见金希澈迅速钻进了自己的被窝, 身上的水珠染湿了柔软的棉被, 浏海甚至还不断有水珠滴落在枕头上, 本来干爽的枕头被染湿了一圈.

「啊你还没吹干头发!」朴正洙轻轻皱起了眉头, 走进浴室, 果然发现金希澈的换洗衣物散落了一地, 没好气地笑着摇了摇头, 弯腰把地上的衣物捡起来简单的整理了一下, 拿起洗手台上的吹风机走回了房间.

把摺好的衣物放进金希澈的背包里, 朴正洙把吹风机的电源连接上, 拿着吹风机转身看向躺在床上的人, 金希澈把自己整个人包裹在棉被里, 仅露在被子外的大眼睛撇了一眼朴正洙, 认命地掀开被子走到了朴正洙的面前.

吹风机吹出来的风暖烘烘的, 朴正洙的手指在发丝间穿梭的动作很轻柔, 柔软的指肚轻轻抚过金希澈的头皮, 朴正洙潮湿的鼻息喷洒在金希澈光洁的后脖颈.

「多大的人了...也不知道好好的照顾自己...」朴正洙把吹风机的开关关掉, 吵耳的声音戛然而止.

「嘻嘻...我有正洙嘛...正洙吹头发那么舒服, 怎么能白白浪费这个机会?」金希澈转过身来, 脸颊上刻上了大大的酒窝.

「算了吧你!懒得吹头发你就承认吧!你拿去浴室放好吧, 我困了...」朴正洙把电源拔掉, 把吹风机塞到金希澈的手上就掀开自己的被子钻进了被窝.

「太冷了太冷了!正洙做我的私人暖宝宝吧!」暖暖的被窝忽然钻进一阵冷咧的空气, 后背随即被温热的触感覆盖了, 腰间一沉, 那双手臂就把自己圈在了怀里.

「要抱去抱别人啦!平常不是收蛮多情书的吗?上个礼拜送你巧克力那个看起来不错啊!」朴正洙涨红着脸, 向床的边缘挪动了一下, 假装着不刻意地挣脱开金希澈的怀抱, 用着故作轻松的语气来掩饰自己扑通乱跳的心跳声.

「不要!我就要正洙一个!」听到金希澈的话, 朴正洙彷彿能听到自己本就跳得飞快的心跳声又跳得更快了, 双手紧紧拽着胸前的被子.

「正洙软软的比较好抱...正洙就别吃醋了!那盒巧克力最后不是都被你吃进肚子里了吗?正洙可是我唯一说过要罩一辈子的人啊!」刚被稍微拉开的距离又被拉近了, 金希澈的手再次圈上了他的腰, 甚至整张脸都埋进了他的颈窝.

「我才没有那么闲去吃你的醋!随便你啦, 反正我要睡了!」朴正洙也不再挣开金希澈的怀抱, 双眼看着窗外的飘雪, 睡意早在听到金希澈那些难辨真伪的情话时就已经逃去无踪.

金希澈待他的偏袒和宠溺, 谁都能看得出来, 朴正洙不是个愚笨的人, 那怕在感情事上说不上有多敏锐, 那也不至于看不到金希澈对自己的差别待遇.

可是金希澈每次都是这样, 嬉笑着把那些暧昧的情话说出口, 每一句足以让他脸红耳赤, 可朴正洙却从来不敢去把那些情话的任何一句当成真的来看待...

他怕一旦他当真了, 他们之间就再也回不去了, 他不敢, 他不敢也不能让自己失去金希澈....

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

班霸澈 x 班长特

(8)

课室...

「希澈啊...你等我一下, 我先把黑板擦完就能走了..」朴正洙把课本和笔记本放到书包里, 扭头向已经整理好准备要拿起书包回家的金希澈说.

「啊...正洙啊...我今天跟赫宰约好了去他家打游戏就不和你一起走了!我们还约了其他朋友一起, 就先走了!再见!」金希澈一手拽着李赫宰的衬衫就把人拉着跑出了课室了.

看着已经走到很远的二人, 朴正洙抿起了嘴, 总觉得金希澈最近哪里怪怪的, 这个礼拜他已经第三次自己回家了, 从五岁开始他和金希澈就几乎每天都一起上下学, 连续几天独自一人走在回家的路上, 朴正洙这才发现原来回家的路是那么的漫长和寂静.

便利店...

「欢迎下次光临!」身穿便利店制服的金希澈微笑着向步出便利店的顾客微微弯腰鞠躬.

「希澈哥!我真的很不习惯看你这样耶...你又不是不够钱买那双情侣戒指, 到底为什么要和我一起来便利店打工啦?」李赫宰把一箱可乐从仓库里抬了出来, 蹲在地上一边整理一边问站在收银处的金希澈.

「你懂什么?告白礼物当然要用亲自打工赚来的钱去买才有意义啊!你自己不也是为了给李东海买礼物而在这里打工?」金希澈话还没说完门口就又走进来了一位顾客, 金希澈扬起笑容和客人完成了交易后才继续看向李赫宰.

「反正你别那么多废话, 要不是我不了解应聘的事, 我也不用让你知道我打算和正洙表白的事...世界上就只有你知道了, 你该荣幸了!」金希澈揉了揉酸软的脸颊, 长时间都要在脸上堆起笑容, 金希澈觉得自己的脸都快要僵了.

「我可真宁愿不要这份荣幸!不但要和你一起撒谎骗正洙哥, 我还得暪着海海, 你都不知道他现在天天埋怨我只顾和你打游戏都不理他...你也知道海海他一哭我就没办法了, 我觉得再这样下去, 他很快就要哭了...」李赫宰整理完可乐, 走到金希澈的旁边, 想起李东海今天早上差点就要涌出来的眼泪, 肩膀一塌蹲在了地上把脸埋进了膝盖上.

「我警告你!就算李东海哭你也不能把我的计划告诉他!他有多不会撒谎你又不是不知道....再撑两天吧!再打两天工我们也差不多赚够钱了!」金希澈一脚踹向蹲在自己脚边的李赫宰, 脑海里飞快地算了一下这几天的工资, 想到再过几天就能把朴正洙变成自己的男朋友了, 嘴角忍不住就上扬了.

一个礼拜后...

金希澈拉着李赫宰躲在课室外的转角处, 等到朴正洙捧着作业从课室里走出来后, 金希澈才打开书包的拉鍊, 从里面掏出一个包装精美的小盒子, 他小心翼翼地打开小盒子, 把其中一枚戒指取了出来带在了自己的手指上, 伸手抚着盒子中的另一枚戒指, 深深呼吸了一口气, 才把盒子重新合上.

李赫宰双手拍了拍他的肩膀, 他回头一看, 只见李赫宰微笑着对他做了一个加油的手势, 金希澈捂住了狂跳的心脏, 看向李赫宰用力点了点头, 彷彿在为自己加油打气, 双手握着手中的小盒子, 转身往教师办公室的方向走去.

教师办公室....

朴正洙把作业放到英文老师的桌上, 微微向里面的老师们弯了弯腰后就退出了办公室, 才刚走没两步, 就被递到面前的情书和九十度弯下腰的女生吓了一跳.

「正洙学长....我...我从开学那天看到你就一直很喜欢你!你...你能做我的男朋友吗?」女生握着情书的双手很用力, 情书都被握得皱起来了, 朴正洙听着女生紧张得微微发抖的声音, 脑海里闪过前一阵子和金希澈一起看初雪时的画面, 那时候的自己是不是也是这样紧张得声音都发抖了呢?

一阵冷咧的风吹过, 朴正洙回过神来, 面前的女生似乎还在等他的答案, 朴正洙伸出双手把女生的身体扶直, 温柔地冲女生笑了笑, 无声地轻轻把情书推回女生的方向.

「学长是觉得我哪里不够好吗?我都可以改的!」女生看着被轻轻推回来的情书, 紧张兮兮地抬起头看向朴正洙.

「不是你不好..只是...学长的心里有人了...从很久以前就有了...」朴正洙微笑地看着面前的学妹, 想到金希澈那大大的酒窝, 嘴角忍不住就上扬了, 女生看着朴正洙, 犹豫了一下还是开了口.

「学长....学长喜欢的人....是希澈学长吗?」女生支支吾吾地问出了心中的疑惑.

「那么容易就被看出来了吗?」见自己的心事被女生发现了, 朴正洙不好意思地挠了挠头.

「我明白了...学长能不能让我抱你一下?就当圆了我一个梦, 我保证以后都不会再打扰学长了...」女生低下了头, 朴正洙看不到她的表情, 却还是能听到女生的声线略带哽咽, 朴正洙张开双手把女生拥进了怀里, 轻轻在女生的耳边说了一声对不起.

金希澈从来没有想过精心准备了几个礼拜的告白, 会以这样的方式画上句号, 努力打工赚钱去买的礼物, 改了又改的告白内容, 这些现在都已经变得毫无意义了.

心脏象是被成千上万的刀同时剖开一样, 实在无法再看着面前你侬我侬的二人, 金希澈转身离开, 以至于他也错过了女生把眼睛擦掉微笑着祝福自己和朴正洙的画面...

手上拿着的小盒子一直撞进他的眼眶, 心被无声地刺得疼痛万分, 金希澈随手把盒子塞给了迎面而来和他打招呼的隔壁班女生, 女生疑惑地打开盒子, 在看到盒子中放着的告白小卡后, 跑上前拉住了金希澈的胳膊, 双脚微微踮起在金希澈的脸颊上轻轻印上了一吻.

迈到一半的脚停在了半空, 朴正洙觉得自己的呼吸象是被人捏住了一样, 眼泪从眼眶里涌着出来, 他狼狈地逃离了现场, 女生亲吻金希澈的画面却一直浮现在他的脑海里挥之不去.

所以...这就是金希澈最近总是不和他一起回家的原因吗?所以...那些听起来让自己脸红耳赤的情话果然是不能当真的...可是他好像已经当真了...那该怎么办?

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

班霸澈 x 班长特  
本章又名”为好友们操碎了心的李赫宰”

(9)

看着连续第五天在上课铃声响了过后, 才衣衫不整还顶着一头凌乱的短发走进课室的金希澈, 李赫宰扶了扶扯着发疼的额角, 小心翼翼地把刚刚在小卖部买的三明治放到金希澈的桌子上, 撇了一眼两张桌子之间愈来愈宽阔的缝隙, 李赫宰忍不住摇了摇头.

距离金希澈上次说要去和朴正洙表白的日子已经过去了一个礼拜, 本来兴致勃勃想去追问金希澈的李赫宰, 在隔天见到两人分开到达课室后, 就眼力见十足地把说到嘴边的话都吞回了肚子里, 毕竟从二人憔悴的黑眼圈看来, 李赫宰已经知道了这绝对不会是表白成功的结果.

谁都看出来这二人是相爱的, 所以李赫宰本来也以为过几天他们就会和好了, 可没想到事情竟然一发不可收拾了.

自从那天之后, 金希澈和朴正洙就没有再一起上下学了, 没有了朴正洙, 金希澈每天都饿着肚子上学还迟到, 脸色一天比一天的生人勿近, 李赫宰不管说什么都随时能被金希澈抓着来揍.

午休的时间, 金希澈也不再像以前那样盯着朴正洙的睡颜看, 反而是先朴正洙一步别过脸趴在桌子上, 直到朴正洙也背着他趴在桌子上, 他才又悄悄地转回来, 双眼盯着朴正洙的后脑勺发呆.

刚开始的那两天, 二人就象是活见鬼那样, 见到对方就转身离开, 总之就是有你就没有我, 向来紧紧相贴的两张书桌愈拉愈远, 再后来他们不知道为什么彷彿就杠上了, 每次见面就像现在这样, 也不知道是在和自己拗气还是和对方拗气.

而看着现在这个尴尬的情境, 李赫宰实在是有点后悔, 金希澈和朴正洙已经两个礼拜没有一起吃饭了, 一向一起吃饭的大家都被迫跟着两人分成了两边, 就像昨天, 他就只能眼睁睁看着自己的男朋友被朴正洙拐去了隔壁的桌子, 害他看得见却摸不到.

尝尽了苦头的大家, 今天又哄又闹甚至还出动李东海的眼泪, 好不容易才终于让两人肯坐下来一起吃顿饭, 虽然两人坐得很远, 但李赫宰想着至少还算是有点进度, 却没想到....

他们才刚坐下连食物都还没有买, 隔壁班那个喜欢了金希澈很久的女生就含羞答答地捧着一个说是自己亲手做的便当来请金希澈收下, 李赫宰忍不住悄悄倒吸了一口气, 偷瞄了隔壁的金希澈一眼, 又用眼尾撇向几乎要把指甲插进自己手掌心的朴正洙.

对面金钟云和申东熙一直在向他打眼色要他想想办法, 就在他刚听到金希澈拒绝的话而感到庆幸时, 朴正洙却忽然起身拉住了刚好路过的那位学妹, 脸上挂上温柔醉人的微笑, 还拉着那位学妹的手说要请那个学妹吃饭.

身后来自金希澈的那道怒火一直紧紧盯着坐到了隔壁桌的朴正洙, 李赫宰不敢回头去看金希澈, 只听到他以整个食堂都能听到的声量邀请了那个女生和他一起坐到了另一张桌子共进午餐.

李赫宰忍不住扶了下额头, 坐在旁边的李东海泛红了眼睛一脸担忧地看向了自己, 还没等李赫宰安慰的话说出口, 就已经被坐在对面的金厉旭给打断了.

「圭圭你们要去哪儿?」李赫宰顺着金厉旭的目光看去, 只见曹圭贤正拽着崔始源的胳膊往外走.

「我...我和始源要去洗手间...马上就回来了, 小萌乖乖等我回来喔!」曹圭贤扯着崔始源的手转身就急步跑了出去, 李赫宰看了眼半举着手一脸落寞的金厉旭, 又看了看面不改色地埋头吃着炒面的金钟云, 总感觉这四人的氛围也有点怪怪的, 回头看向申东熙却只见对方兴高采烈地吃着面前的猪排饭, 对刚刚发生的事压根儿就没有在意过.

李赫宰忍不住在心里大声咆哮, 到底这样怪异的气氛还要维持多久啊?作为一个想好好和男朋友谈恋爱的高三学生, 他容易吗?

便利店...

「好了, 我的面吃完了, 可以说了吧?为什么突然找我来吃饭?」朴正洙捧起碗把碗里的最后一口汤喝掉, 把碗放在桌子上, 扭头看向旁边已经喝掉了半瓶啤酒的金厉旭.

「没什么啊....这不是看很久都没有和正洙哥聊天了嘛...就想约正洙哥吃个饭啊..」金厉旭平常很少喝酒, 半瓶下肚人是还不至于醉掉, 可脸颊却已经禁不住地抢先泛红了.

金厉旭把玩着手中的酒瓶, 淡黄色的小麦啤酒在透明的瓶子里晃动着, 差一些就要从瓶口溢出来了.

「要是没什么的话, 你现在应该和圭贤在一起才对啊....你们是不是吵架了?」听着朴正洙的话, 金厉旭晃着酒瓶的手猛地顿住了, 被激起的白色泡沫从瓶口溢出, 金厉旭急忙放下酒瓶, 拿起纸巾擦了下手.

「圭圭他现在...可能也没有心思理我了吧...正洙哥...你说圭圭他...是不是其实并不爱我?」金厉旭的双眼盯着远处的一盏街灯没有再说下去, 朴正洙拿起桌上的酒瓶喝了一口等待着金厉旭接着说下去.

西柚味的烧酒滑过喉咙, 酸酸甜甜还带点了苦涩味, 朴正洙的脑海里忍不住想起了金希澈, 其实他和金厉旭一样并不喜欢喝酒, 真正喜欢喝这款烧酒的人是金希澈...

只不过现在看来, 这款又酸又甜的烧酒确实蛮适合此刻的他们, 只是他并不确定, 他和金希澈之间是不是已经只剩下酸和苦了...

那天意外撞见金希澈被那个女生亲吻之后, 他逃跑似的跑回了家, 一向整洁有理的他, 第一次连衣服都没有换就钻进了被窝里, 就连晚饭他也忘记了吃.

「圭圭他...为了始源可以甘心去做一个受, 就算他们分手了, 他也还是要和始源做朋友...你知道吗?他们两个最近总背着我聊天, 每次我一走近他们, 他们就突然安静了...你说...他们是不是要复合了?」金厉旭仍然盯着远处的那盏街灯不眨一眼, 可泪水却还是蓄满了眼眶从眼角滑了下来.

「厉旭啊...两个相爱的人是不可能当朋友的...你要相信圭贤啊...你们两个之间有什么的话为什么不直接说开?」朴正洙被金厉旭的话唤回了思绪, 把酒瓶放在桌子上, 扭头看向金厉旭.

「那正洙哥呢?你和希澈哥为什么还能做朋友?你们又为什么不把话说开?」也许是啤酒有点上头了, 金厉旭突然转过头来问出了大家这一个礼拜的疑问, 一双带着些许泪光的眼睛直盯着朴正洙, 朴正洙被盯得有些心虚, 别过了脸, 拿起酒瓶又喝了一大口.

「厉旭啊...你喝多了吧...在说什么呢...」朴正洙干笑了两声, 低头看着在绿色酒瓶里晃动的烧酒, 金厉旭也没有再说话, 趴在桌子上, 伸出手指戳了戳一旁的啤酒瓶.

朴正洙举起酒瓶又喝下了一口烧酒, 二人谁也都没有再说话, 直到便利店的门被急速地推开, 门外的人焦急地步向角落处的二人...

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

班霸澈 x 班长特

(10)

「小萌!」曹圭贤气喘吁吁地急步走向角落的金厉旭和朴正洙, 额角布满了细汗, 被汗湿的头发黏在脸上, 顾不上和一旁的朴正洙打招呼, 曹圭贤长手一拉就把金厉旭整个人拥进了怀里.

「圭圭...我...」金厉旭在看到曹圭贤突然出现的那一刻就愣住了, 一双圆圆的眼睛迅速泛红, 曹圭贤微笑着摇了摇头, 把一直拿在手上的袋子递给了金厉旭.

金厉旭疑惑地把手伸进了袋子里面, 一个包装精美的盒子就映入了眼帘, 金厉旭把盒子打开, 竟然是自己想要很久却不直买不到的长颈鹿水晶摆设.

「这个摆设我知道你一直都很想要, 可是韩国这边的公司早就停产了, 我上网搜了一下, 见加拿大那边的分公司还有的卖, 就去找始源给你买囉...他们家的这个摆设说是易碎品所以不让海外配送, 始源他爸不是在加拿大那边也有做生意的嘛, 我就去拜托他看能不能麻烦他爸给我带...昨天我才刚拿到的, 本来想着过几天在我们的恋爱纪念日送给你的, 没想到反而让你难过了...」曹圭贤把金厉旭搂在怀里, 朴正洙安静地坐在一旁给予他们空间, 等到二人终于和好如初地抱在一起, 朴正洙这才放下了心, 拿起手中所剩不多的烧酒一喝而尽, 把空酒瓶倒了过来, 确定真的是没有了以后, 又伸手拧开了一瓶新的.

「正洙哥谢谢你刚才通知我过来!要不我和小旭先送你回去?」曹圭贤搂着金厉旭的腰, 有点担忧地看向满脸通红的朴正洙.

朴正洙半瞇着眼睛向二人甩了甩手示意他们先走一步, 双手按着面前的桌子把自己撑了起来, 喝了酒后重心有点不稳, 朴正洙摇摇晃晃的差点又倒回椅子上, 双手紧紧抓着桌子的边沿才总算是站稳了.

朴正洙扶着墙壁一步一步跌跌撞撞地走到摆放饮品的柜子前, 打开柜子的门, 整个人几乎都趴在了门上, 拿起两瓶烧酒就往收银处走去, 曹圭贤刚想上前阻止, 却反而被金厉旭用力扯着离开了便利店.

「小萌...正洙哥醉成这样, 我们放他一个人在这里不好吧?」曹圭贤看着玻璃窗后摇摇晃晃的朴正洙, 有点担忧地拉住了一直把他往外拉的金厉旭.

「正洙哥希望我们有话说清楚然后和好如初, 我们又何尝不是呢?」金厉旭看了一眼还空无一人的街道, 从口袋里掏出了手机翻了一下然后递到了曹圭贤的眼前, 手机屏幕上的是朴正洙喝到满脸通红的照片和他们现在身处的便利店地址, 然后就是金希澈的一大串脏话了.

「你什么时间发的?」曹圭贤笑了笑, 觉得面前这个一心为了好友的金厉旭实在是善良又聪明得有点可爱.

「大概在你推门进来前的一分钟...」金厉旭转了转圆滚滚的眼睛想着.

「那我们还是快点走吧!我想, 以希澈哥在乎正洙哥的程度, 他应该马上就要到了...」曹圭贤牵着金厉旭的手就奔跑了起来, 金厉旭笑了笑任由曹圭贤拉着他在漆黑的街道上像两个疯子一样狂奔.

二人走后没多久, 金希澈就赶到了便利店, 几乎是一眼就找到了坐在角落处的朴正洙, 又打开了一瓶烧酒的人脸颊红得像个苹果一样, 整个人软乎乎地趴在桌子上, 手上拿着个半空的酒瓶就要往自己的嘴里塞去.

看着酒瓶里的酒马上就要倒在朴正洙身上, 金希澈急忙冲上前把酒瓶从朴正洙的手中夺走, 醉到一塌胡涂的人根本没看清面前的人是谁, 抓住眼前的手就哭着说自己失恋了, 一想到一向甚少失控的人此刻为了一个女生醉成这样, 金希澈心中的怒火和妒忌就迅速升起.

「朴正洙!我不知道你们发生了什么, 可是为了个学妹值得吗?」不忍心对心爱的人说什么狠话, 金希澈努力强忍住心中的怒气, 轻轻替朴正洙顺了顺黏在额头上的浏海, 看着那双总是笑得像弯月的双眸变得眼神空洞, 如同没有尽头一样的泪水不停从眼眶里涌出, 金希澈的心里不禁又再添了几分醋意.

「什么学妹?我才...才不在意什么学妹...我...我已经拒绝学妹了...就连学妹也说要祝福我们...可是...可是金希澈那个笨蛋为什么就不知道我的心意呢?呜...我喜欢他...我喜欢他...我好喜欢他啊!可是那个笨蛋根本就不知道!金希澈那个笨蛋...他现在不理我了...他还吃其他女生做的便当...金希澈就是个混蛋...以前...嗝...以前都说我做的三明治最好吃了...嗝...可是他现在不吃了..呜...他怎么就那么笨...为什么看不出来我喜欢他好多年了呢?嗝...嗝...呜...嗝....」朴正洙拽着金希澈胸前的衣服, 整个人像是泡在酒池里一样全身都软弱乏力, 靠在金希澈的胸前就大声地哭诉着, 哭得太悲伤甚至还打起了嗝来.

金希澈轻拍着朴正洙的背给哭得喘不过气的人顺着气, 听到朴正洙的表白后, 脑海里轰的一声被炸成了平地, 朴正洙的鼻息喷洒在自己的脖颈处, 金希澈再也不想忍耐, 捧着朴正洙通红的脸, 对准渴望已久的嘴唇就吻了上去.

tbc


End file.
